Bad Dreams 4
by marquisodb
Summary: What do you say to a boy with a broken heart?
1. Chapter 4

**Bad Dreams 4 ** **What do you say to a boy with a broken heart?**

Tony ran down the street in search of some peace from all this dram. "Dude we got to go get him, who know what he will do!" Lee yelled as he grabbed Marc's arm and ran out the door. Tony ran and ran just hoping that he could just run from all his problems. "Why did I ever fall in love? Why didn't we just stay friend? This is all my fault." Tony said to himself as he ran. "Tony, Tony where are you Tony please come home!" Marc yelled down the street. "Yeah we are sorry we never wanted to make you feel like this we love come home we miss you!" Lee said.

Tony stop running and looked back at his brothers, he couldn't even look at them with his eye without getting mad. "Tony please don't run anymore, can we talk about this?" Lee asked nicely. Tony looked at him really hard and said. "No GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." "C'mon now Tone we just need to sit down and talk this out." Marc said. "OK" Tony says.

They got Tony back home and less mad. They came home and sit down. Marc looks at Tony and Tony looks a Lee and they all just look at one and other. "Fine, you got me back home now what? I'm not got to stop being mad at you two." Tony begins "You two really made me sad and mad." "We are sorry about what we did and what we said. Can you ever forgive us?" They said to him. Tony looked and said."No I will not." "What!" Lee yelled. "Hahahaaha I just playing with you guys. I'm not mad any more." Tony said.

"Just don't ever kiss me or my boyfriend again or I will do something so bad to you, that you won't even know me anymore." Tony said in a scarier voice. "OK" Lee said in a sad tone. "No it's not OK what about me I love you too, hell I loved you first. You were my boyfriend not Marc's. I know we had a little problem but I love you too, that got to count for something." Lee said to Tony as he began to cry. "Tony I can't live without you." "Lee I didn't know you still care about me like that." Tony said.

Marc was starting to feel a little mad because it looked like he was about to lose his boyfriend. Marc couldn't take losing Tony to Lee so he had to do something crazy. "Lee that's enough Tony mine and mine only so back the fuck off." Marc said pissed."Oh Yeah who said?" Lee said. "I say, you had a chance to love him now your out of chances." Marc said. "Oh shut up just 'cause he like me more don't get mad." Lee said.

"You little Bitch!" Marc yells as he jumps on Lee punching him in the eyes. "Man I'm sick of your always getting in my way and fucking up my relationships!" Marc said as he started punching Lee hella hard in the mouth. So Lee head butted him, then picks him up trows him. But Marc not done yet he gets bat and hits his leg. Lee kicks him in his face. Tony hid under something to try not to get hit. The boys fighting starts getting even more destructive when they fall in a wall.

Then they came out the broken wall fighting. Tony try's to stop them then as they fought but Tony get's hit in the face hard a passes out. "Oh my god we K.O Tony!" Lee said starting to freak out. "Clam down let's take him to the hospital. And call Megan." Marc said.

They rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. And finally they got him to the hospital. As they walked in a man wheeled Tony's K.O body into a room. Marc and Lee were feeling bad for what they did letting there envy of one an other hurt someone they love. The bad part had not even started then. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, I can go on vacation without you two almost killing our little brother." Megan yelled as loud as she could. "Were sorry we didn't mean to." Lee said. "You have been saying that for days now and now I'm sick of it. You better hope he gets better before Mom and Dad get back 'cause that's going to be on you." She said.

That night Marc was hugging Tony's sleep body and crying, as his tears fell on Tony's face he could only think about how sad he'd be if he never woke up. How the love that fills his heart would just die. "Tony please wake up I miss you and I miss your love. Don't die on me little bro don't go." Marc said as the tears fell onto Tony's face. "Hey you OK in here?" Asked Lee. "Get out this is all your fault." Marc yelled.

Lee got out and closed the door, then all of a sudden the computer started beeping loudly. A nurse ran into the room with the doctor and said"Young man I'm sorry but you really need to get out of here. Something is wrong." Marc started flipping out. "What, what's wrong with him?" Marc asked. "I'm sorry I can't tell. Please can you go in the waiting room." Asked the Doctor. "Not in till you tell what's wrong with my little brother." Marc demanded. "I'm sorry, Nurses get him out of here." The Doctor said.

The nurses sand up and takes Marc by his arms and try's to push him out of the room. "No,no let me go that's my little brother in there. Don't make me go, stop." Marc cried. They get him out of the room and locked the door so he couldn't get back in. He banged on the door and started sobbing like crazy. Lee seen him and runs to and picks him up. "Lee why, why did we do this to our brother our family? No he's my little brother, I love my little brother and he's dying in there." Marc yelled as Lee was taking him out. Megan saw them walking up to her. "Megan, Megan he dying, he is dying in there." Marc said in a breaking voice as he sobbed.

"Oh my god, what?" She yelled she fell to knees. "Marc you don't know that." Lee said. Marc was really upset. He never felt this way about anyone ever. With his eyes filled with tears he pushed himself from Lee and ran off. "Marc come back!" They said. Megan was getting ready to go after him but Lee stopped her. "No I got this one please stay here so if Tony wakes up you can call me and I'll go get him. He's going through somethings, something you may never know about." "OK" she said. Lee dashed off after Marc.

Lee found Marc sitting on a bench in the park. "I found you!" Lee began. "I knew you would come here. When you get sad you always come here. Why is that anyway?" Marc looked at him and just took sometime to think about it. "It's just a really nice place. But that not why you came after me is it?" Marc said.

"Nope I came because Marc I'm sick of these game we play with one an other, its really, really dumb. I know you love Tony...and I also know you still like me. Just like how Tony loves you and me at the same time and the same goes for me." Lee begins. Marc looked at Lee and way surprised by his honest words. "Sure this is not how I wanted my life to be like being in love with my both my brothers but who cares. I mean if you love somethings or someone you should show it. I fucked up a long time ago and now where am I, My little brother is dying, my other brother hates me, so why am I here now. I love you OK I always have but then I fell for Tony as well. So it's OK if you hate me 'cause I will never stop loving both of you."

Lee saw Marc's face it looked so unknown like he never seen this side of him ever. "Wow, I can't believe you said that it way so nice." Marc said. Marc jump up a gave him a hug, which became a kiss that became making out which became hot and sexy park sex. Lee grabbed Marc's pants and took them off he really ready to fuck the hell out of Marc.

Marc takes out his dick and start playing with himself. Lee wips his big dick out. "I'm gonna to suck you up Lee." Marc say in his sexy voice. Marc put it in him mouth and go's to town on it. Lee starts moaning and groaning I mean he's loving it. "I'm cumming!" Lee yelled. Then he came in his mouth. Lee hot sweet cum was all on Marc face and mouth. Marc starts eating it. "Can I fuck you this time Lee?" Marc ask. "OK." Lee says.

Lee gets on the bench and get down on all four. "You ready?" Marc asked. "Yeah fuck my hole." Lee said. Marc pushes his dick inside, Lee yelp a little at first but starts loving it. Marc start humping him. "Ah-ah I want some more give it to me." said."Yeah I got you, I got you." he said. Marc puts it all in and starts going faster. "Yeah Marc yeah fuck me." Lee yelled.

"Aaaahhhhh-ahhhhhhhhh I'm cumming." yelled Marc as he came in Lee hole. And with that it was over. They clean themselves up and just sat down. Then I hits them. "Tony is going freak if he fines out about this." They said. "Oh my god I just cheated on my bother with his ex and he's not just his ex my ex as well. We can't tell him if he wakes up and we tell him it will crush him." Marc said. "No We have to or if he fines out latter and we didn't tell him ourselves he will go nuts!" Lee said.

Lee phone starts ringing. "It's Megan!" he said. "Well pick it up." Marc said. "Hello" Lee says. "Did you fine him yet? Tony awake now and he want to see you badly." She asked. "Yeah everything is cool now. We are on our way. Bye" Lee said. Lee puts his phone away and yells. "He's awake what do we do. He wants to talk to me. I have to tell him." "No don't I'll do it. I got to be the one who does it." Marc said.

They made back to the hospital. Lee walked in the room. "Hey dude what's up man?" Tony asked. "Nothing, nothing at all. Look I'm sorry about hitting you in the face." Lee said. "Man its cool it's nice how you two fought for me." Tony began. "I'm sorry for all of this. All I wanted was someone to love and this happened." Lee looked at him oddly 'cause he need to tell him about what happened at the park. "Hey what's with the face?" Tony asked. "Nothing I'm just happy to see you alive and well." Lee says. Lee gets up to leave. "Lee before you go can you come here?" Tony asked. "Sure?" Lee said.

He walked up to him and got in his face. Then Tony kissed him. "What the hell what that for?" Lee yelled. "Sorry, I had to know who kissed me when I was sleep. It wasn't you." Tony said."Wait what? Someone kissed you on the mouth in your sleep. Who?" Lee said. "I don't know I was KO. But I felt someone do it. Maybe it was Marc." Tony said " Dude Marc and I were gone. We just got back."Lee said. "What then who kissed me?" Tony asked. "It was me." said a unknown voice.


	2. Chapter4

**Bad Dreams 4 ** **What do you say to a boy with a broken heart?**

Tony ran down the street in search of some peace from all this dram. "Dude we got to go get him, who know what he will do!" Lee yelled as he grabbed Marc's arm and ran out the door. Tony ran and ran just hoping that he could just run from all his problems. "Why did I ever fall in love? Why didn't we just stay friend? This is all my fault." Tony said to himself as he ran. "Tony, Tony where are you Tony please come home!" Marc yelled down the street. "Yeah we are sorry we never wanted to make you feel like this we love come home we miss you!" Lee said.

Tony stop running and looked back at his brothers, he couldn't even look at them with his eye without getting mad. "Tony please don't run anymore, can we talk about this?" Lee asked nicely. Tony looked at him really hard and said. "No GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." "C'mon now Tone we just need to sit down and talk this out." Marc said. "OK" Tony says.

They got Tony back home and less mad. They came home and sit down. Marc looks at Tony and Tony looks a Lee and they all just look at one and other. "Fine, you got me back home now what? I'm not got to stop being mad at you two." Tony begins "You two really made me sad and mad." "We are sorry about what we did and what we said. Can you ever forgive us?" They said to him. Tony looked and said."No I will not." "What!" Lee yelled. "Hahahaaha I just playing with you guys. I'm not mad any more." Tony said.

"Just don't ever kiss me or my boyfriend again or I will do something so bad to you, that you won't even know me anymore." Tony said in a scarier voice. "OK" Lee said in a sad tone. "No it's not OK what about me I love you too, hell I loved you first. You were my boyfriend not Marc's. I know we had a little problem but I love you too, that got to count for something." Lee said to Tony as he began to cry. "Tony I can't live without you." "Lee I didn't know you still care about me like that." Tony said.

Marc was starting to feel a little mad because it looked like he was about to lose his boyfriend. Marc couldn't take losing Tony to Lee so he had to do something crazy. "Lee that's enough Tony mine and mine only so back the fuck off." Marc said pissed."Oh Yeah who said?" Lee said. "I say, you had a chance to love him now your out of chances." Marc said. "Oh shut up just 'cause he like me more don't get mad." Lee said.

"You little Bitch!" Marc yells as he jumps on Lee punching him in the eyes. "Man I'm sick of your always getting in my way and fucking up my relationships!" Marc said as he started punching Lee hella hard in the mouth. So Lee head butted him, then picks him up trows him. But Marc not done yet he gets bat and hits his leg. Lee kicks him in his face. Tony hid under something to try not to get hit. The boys fighting starts getting even more destructive when they fall in a wall.

Then they came out the broken wall fighting. Tony try's to stop them then as they fought but Tony get's hit in the face hard a passes out. "Oh my god we K.O Tony!" Lee said starting to freak out. "Clam down let's take him to the hospital. And call Megan." Marc said.

They rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. And finally they got him to the hospital. As they walked in a man wheeled Tony's K.O body into a room. Marc and Lee were feeling bad for what they did letting there envy of one an other hurt someone they love. The bad part had not even started then. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, I can go on vacation without you two almost killing our little brother." Megan yelled as loud as she could. "Were sorry we didn't mean to." Lee said. "You have been saying that for days now and now I'm sick of it. You better hope he gets better before Mom and Dad get back 'cause that's going to be on you." She said.

That night Marc was hugging Tony's sleep body and crying, as his tears fell on Tony's face he could only think about how sad he'd be if he never woke up. How the love that fills his heart would just die. "Tony please wake up I miss you and I miss your love. Don't die on me little bro don't go." Marc said as the tears fell onto Tony's face. "Hey you OK in here?" Asked Lee. "Get out this is all your fault." Marc yelled.

Lee got out and closed the door, then all of a sudden the computer started beeping loudly. A nurse ran into the room with the doctor and said"Young man I'm sorry but you really need to get out of here. Something is wrong." Marc started flipping out. "What, what's wrong with him?" Marc asked. "I'm sorry I can't tell. Please can you go in the waiting room." Asked the Doctor. "Not in till you tell what's wrong with my little brother." Marc demanded. "I'm sorry, Nurses get him out of here." The Doctor said.

The nurses sand up and takes Marc by his arms and try's to push him out of the room. "No,no let me go that's my little brother in there. Don't make me go, stop." Marc cried. They get him out of the room and locked the door so he couldn't get back in. He banged on the door and started sobbing like crazy. Lee seen him and runs to and picks him up. "Lee why, why did we do this to our brother our family? No he's my little brother, I love my little brother and he's dying in there." Marc yelled as Lee was taking him out. Megan saw them walking up to her. "Megan, Megan he dying, he is dying in there." Marc said in a breaking voice as he sobbed.

"Oh my god, what?" She yelled she fell to knees. "Marc you don't know that." Lee said. Marc was really upset. He never felt this way about anyone ever. With his eyes filled with tears he pushed himself from Lee and ran off. "Marc come back!" They said. Megan was getting ready to go after him but Lee stopped her. "No I got this one please stay here so if Tony wakes up you can call me and I'll go get him. He's going through somethings, something you may never know about." "OK" she said. Lee dashed off after Marc.

Lee found Marc sitting on a bench in the park. "I found you!" Lee began. "I knew you would come here. When you get sad you always come here. Why is that anyway?" Marc looked at him and just took sometime to think about it. "It's just a really nice place. But that not why you came after me is it?" Marc said.

"Nope I came because Marc I'm sick of these game we play with one an other, its really, really dumb. I know you love Tony...and I also know you still like me. Just like how Tony loves you and me at the same time and the same goes for me." Lee begins. Marc looked at Lee and way surprised by his honest words. "Sure this is not how I wanted my life to be like being in love with my both my brothers but who cares. I mean if you love somethings or someone you should show it. I fucked up a long time ago and now where am I, My little brother is dying, my other brother hates me, so why am I here now. I love you OK I always have but then I fell for Tony as well. So it's OK if you hate me 'cause I will never stop loving both of you."

Lee saw Marc's face it looked so unknown like he never seen this side of him ever. "Wow, I can't believe you said that it way so nice." Marc said. Marc jump up a gave him a hug, which became a kiss that became making out which became hot and sexy park sex. Lee grabbed Marc's pants and took them off he really ready to fuck the hell out of Marc.

Marc takes out his dick and start playing with himself. Lee wips his big dick out. "I'm gonna to suck you up Lee." Marc say in his sexy voice. Marc put it in him mouth and go's to town on it. Lee starts moaning and groaning I mean he's loving it. "I'm cumming!" Lee yelled. Then he came in his mouth. Lee hot sweet cum was all on Marc face and mouth. Marc starts eating it. "Can I fuck you this time Lee?" Marc ask. "OK." Lee says.

Lee gets on the bench and get down on all four. "You ready?" Marc asked. "Yeah fuck my hole." Lee said. Marc pushes his dick inside, Lee yelp a little at first but starts loving it. Marc start humping him. "Ah-ah I want some more give it to me." said."Yeah I got you, I got you." he said. Marc puts it all in and starts going faster. "Yeah Marc yeah fuck me." Lee yelled.

"Aaaahhhhh-ahhhhhhhhh I'm cumming." yelled Marc as he came in Lee hole. And with that it was over. They clean themselves up and just sat down. Then I hits them. "Tony is going freak if he fines out about this." They said. "Oh my god I just cheated on my bother with his ex and he's not just his ex my ex as well. We can't tell him if he wakes up and we tell him it will crush him." Marc said. "No We have to or if he fines out latter and we didn't tell him ourselves he will go nuts!" Lee said.

Lee phone starts ringing. "It's Megan!" he said. "Well pick it up." Marc said. "Hello" Lee says. "Did you fine him yet? Tony awake now and he want to see you badly." She asked. "Yeah everything is cool now. We are on our way. Bye" Lee said. Lee puts his phone away and yells. "He's awake what do we do. He wants to talk to me. I have to tell him." "No don't I'll do it. I got to be the one who does it." Marc said.

They made back to the hospital. Lee walked in the room. "Hey dude what's up man?" Tony asked. "Nothing, nothing at all. Look I'm sorry about hitting you in the face." Lee said. "Man its cool it's nice how you two fought for me." Tony began. "I'm sorry for all of this. All I wanted was someone to love and this happened." Lee looked at him oddly 'cause he need to tell him about what happened at the park. "Hey what's with the face?" Tony asked. "Nothing I'm just happy to see you alive and well." Lee says. Lee gets up to leave. "Lee before you go can you come here?" Tony asked. "Sure?" Lee said.

He walked up to him and got in his face. Then Tony kissed him. "What the hell what that for?" Lee yelled. "Sorry, I had to know who kissed me when I was sleep. It wasn't you." Tony said."Wait what? Someone kissed you on the mouth in your sleep. Who?" Lee said. "I don't know I was KO. But I felt someone do it. Maybe it was Marc." Tony said " Dude Marc and I were gone. We just got back."Lee said. "What then who kissed me?" Tony asked. "It was me." said a unknown voice.


End file.
